Mage Nanashiro
Mage Nanashiro is one of the main heroes of ''Dance With Devils''. He is the Secretary of the Student Council in Shikō Academy. Appearance Mage is a very handsome and tall young man with long blond hair which is done halfway up in a bun, using a green ribbon to keep it intact. He also has yellow eyes. His physique also looks strong with his school blazer halfway off his shoulders. Normal Appearance He wears his school blazer halfway off his shoulders, and a sleeveless white shirt beneath. He also wears a loose, yellow necktie. Battle Appearance His battle appearance has an almost desert theme to it, with pants similar to the army's in color and appearance; and white stripes just above the knees, and across this waist area. His entire upper torso is open and exposed in the front, by his sleeveless, hooded, long-coat. He also wears a necklace that bares a resemblance to the Aztec's in design. He also gains golden tattoos on his arms that start at his shoulders and go down. Personality Mage starts off as an arrogant and self-centered devil who lives impulsively—and still is pretty impulsive—and used to be quite a sadist. However, he is also shown to have a softer side, but he only showed it to Ritsuka, while they were watching the sunset and during his fight with Lindo. When he and Lindo prepared to kill each other, and Ritsuka cast herself between them, he pulled back his attack in shock and horror, keeping it from striking her. In episode 10, he admits that he is in love with Ritsuka, and wants her to be his. He also gets angry when Rem insists that she is just the grimoire, nothing more. He then agrees with Urie and Shiki that they can't let him near Ritsuka until he admits how he truly feels. This shows that in the place of the self-centered, arrogant devil he was, a protective, caring man has taken his place. In episode 11, Mage once again shows his softer side when he desperately searches for Ritsuka. When he is unable to pick up her scent he asks Rem if he knows anything, and when Rem fails to answer, Mage shouts his name again in a mixture of anger and desperation. Upon learning that Ritsuka was taken to the vampire castle, Mage immediately volunteers to go, refusing to allow the vampires to do whatever they want to her. Upon arrival, he confesses his love to Ritsuka in the song "Crazy About You," saying that he wants to "kiss her sweet hair", telling her that his love is real, and asking her to not doubt his feelings and say "it's not like him." This proves that Mage is no longer the same man he once was, and that he has matured drastically thanks to Ritsuka's influence. He also lays to rest any doubts about his true feelings, blatantly expressing his desire to save the woman he loves. This shows that he is genuine, and that his desire for the Grimoire has vanished completely. In episode 12, he fights to protect Ritsuka, and is saddened but accepting of her and Rem's love confession. However, before he leaves he swears to return one day and make her his. This indicates that his love for her, in spite of everything, will eternally remain a pure, untarnished jewel in his heart, and that she is forever the only girl for him. Mage can be quite reckless and thoughtless at times. There has been a couple of times (when Ritsuka was revealed to be the Grimoire) when Urie actually has to prompt him to think and tell him that 1.) Ritsuka was with the exorcists and 2.) only Rem knows the actual location of Nesta's castle. Powers and Abilities He can create portals to other dimensions or countries. He can shoot lightning from his hands. Song Chronology |track1title = Hello!!CrazyWorld |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - |track2title = VANQUISH |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - }} Trivia * His character songs are Hello!!CrazyWorld and VANQUISH * His color image is yellow * In the ending song, he is represented by Strength. * He is genuinely in love with Ritsuka which was revealed in the song "Crazy About You". * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are July and August. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Student Council Category:Main Characters Category:Shikō Academy Category:Alive Characters